


Cruel to be Kind

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Choking, Kidnapping, M/M, Might be a Little Creepy, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Villain!Dick and (Anti)Hero!RedHood!Jason/Fanon like Jason fight/talk. (Dick used to be Robin, maybe even ightwing, and is now a hardcore villain)-----------Dick appreciates Red Hood’s work and might be a little bit curious about the man underneath the helmet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot more talk than fighting. Hope this is what you were looking for! Enjoy!

The sound of men screaming was like music to his ears. A beautiful symphony perfectly composed by the man with a red helmet covering his head. His guns were his conductor’s baton and his victims the unwilling members of his orchestra. It was a dynamic piece, always changing and full of crescendos and decrescendos. An upbeat, emotional piece, that made Dick’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He hated to hear it come to an end.

The last gurgle of a dying man had Dick sighing wistfully as he looked down at the last man standing among a litter of bodies. For a few minutes the man just stood there, whether enjoying the beautiful masterpiece he had created or mourning loss of life Dick didn’t know, but he appreciated the extra time he now had to enjoy the view. This wasn’t the first time he decided to follow the newest vigilante running around the streets of Gotham. His hopes the gun-wielding Red Hood might one day be a fun partner had been dashed by sightings of him working with the Bats (Spoiler, Red Robin, and most recently Black Bat), that didn’t mean Dick couldn’t appreciate his work.

Red Hood shook his head, then started to make his way through the maze of dead bodies on the ground. Every step of his heavy boots made the wood floorboards creak and the spare guns in his thigh holsters click against his armored pants. Before he reached the exit, he turned abruptly on his heels and surveyed the room once more. He took a small step back towards the center of the room, then slowly tilted his head up to look at where Dick was hiding in the rafters.

“I know you’re there. Why do you keep following me?”

Instead of answering right away, Dick rose from his perch and walked further along the rafter so the Hood could see him better. “Does that fancy helmet pick up heat signatures? How fun! You know, I really enjoy your work. It’s… inspiring.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m hurt. I know who you are.”

“What can I say? It’s been a while and I haven’t gotten the chance to meet all the new people.”

“Well, I guess I can forgive you, but only if you do something for me.”

“What?”

“Take the helmet off, so I can see that pretty face you’re hiding.”

The Hood’s hands balled up into fists at his sides, but he didn’t make a move for his guns. “How do you know I’m hiding a pretty face under here? Maybe, I wear the helmet for a reason.”

“Everyone’s pretty. Most of the time, you find it in the eyes. I can’t see yours. Hiding them from me is mean.”

“If I let you see my eyes, will you stop following me around?”

“Probably not. I like watching you. What’s the harm in that?”

“I don’t trust people. I turn my back and you drive a knife into it.”

“You trust those Bats.” Dick hooked his legs around the wooden beam and let his body hang, allowing him to be closer to the other man. “We could be friends.”

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea. Something tells me you’re a lot more dangerous than this innocent act you’re pulling.”

“Do I scare you?”

“No.”

“What does it take to scare you? Does death scare you? Choking on your own blood, burning and screaming, suffocating. Or maybe your friends dying? Watching the life leave their eyes, slowly bleeding out, struggling to breath. What would it take to make you feel like a scared, little child again?”

A gun pressed against Dick’s forehead, but the safety remained off and the hand holding it trembled slightly. “Who are you?”

“Depends. Which name do you want?”

“I don’t care. Tell me who you are.”

“An admirer.”

The safety clicked off, then the barrel pressed harder into the skin of Dick’s forehead, probably forming a circular indent. When the Hood went to asked again, Dick made his move quickly and with deadly precision. His legs wrapped tightly around the Hood’s neck and started to squeeze his airway shut with his thighs. Large hands grabbed his thighs and tried to loosen their hold, but no amount of pulling would remove Dick from his neck.

With a little fiddling, Dick managed to remove the red helmet and dropped it to the ground, allowing him to close further around the Hood’s neck. A gasping splutter left his mouth and instead of trying to pull Dick’s thighs away, he started punching desperately for a sensitive spot. Dick pushed the Hood’s sweaty hair out of the way of his ear, then leaned down to brush his lips along his ear and gave a gentle tug of the lobe after he took it between his teeth.

“I’m going to have fun with you.”

* * *

 

“Wake up! Wake up, Little Hood! The big, bad wolf wants to play. Wakie, wakie.” The Hood groaned loudly, then blinked his eyes open. “There they are. Very pretty, just like the rest of you.”

“Where am I?”

“My little hidey-hole. Do you like it? It took months for me to get everything fixed up, but I think it turned out great.”

“It’s great. Why am I here?”

“You were threatening to shoot me, so I knocked you out and took you here. Well, after I got rid of all those trackers. I know how you Bats work. Always leaving trails for the others to follow.”

“Not always.”

Dick curled a white lock of hair between his nimble fingers and smiled down at the man he was sitting on. “True. Not always. Sometimes we get lost and twisted and turned into something else. Sometimes Batman doesn’t save us.”

“What are you-”

“I used to be Robin. Did you know that? The little, lost Robin no one heard from again.”

“Why haven’t you told any of them?”

“Because I’m not like them anymore.” Dick grabbed the Hood’s hair and pull his head back so far, he could see his neck muscles straining. “Blüdhaven turned me into something else. They wouldn’t like me now, but you. You’re more like me. Darker and such a pretty face. Plus, I like to watch you work.”

“How come they don’t know about you?”

“A good villain doesn’t get noticed. That’s how you stay out of jail.”

“Must get lonely.”

“Not really. I have friends and you.”

“I’m not a villain.”

“But you’re not a hero either. What would be the harm? None of them would know and I promise not to tell. We could have fun together.” His free hand ran slowly down the Hood’s face, then down his neck and chest. “Lots of fun.”

“Would you let me go if I said no?”

“Probably not. I can’t have you telling them about me.”

“How do you know I won’t if I say yes?”

“I’ll give you a very good reason not to.”

The Hood licked his lips after glancing down at Dick’s and looked him right in the eyes. “Maybe you should untie me first.”

“I said we would have fun. There’s no need to untie you for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
